Truth Be Told, Truth Be Bold
by gingerlol98
Summary: this is set in the third year, but everyone acts like its their sixth. weird i know, but i am weird so deal with it. Hinny, Hermione and  new guy. Sirius Black; scary criminal or brave, kind hearted god father.
1. So Close Yet So Far Apart

He looked out across the green field. The grass blowing softly in the light breeze, he could smell the grass, it was a beautiful smell. There was a big tree in the middle of the field covered in beautiful, red flowers sending out another vibrant smell. He loved it here. He was oblivious to the fact she was standing behind him.

"You like it here, don't you?" she asked, startling Harry.

"Yeah" he sighed looking over at Ginny. She smiled and walked over to him, gazing out across the field. Harry turned his face to Ginny, caressing every part of her face with his eyes. Her hair, her soft blue eyes, her nose, her soft lips. He so badly wanted to kiss those soft lips of hers, every time he wanted to his conscience got in the way. Everytime, every single time, he thought of the fact that Ginny was Ron's sister.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, referring to the field in front of them.

"It is" Harry said, except he was referring to Ginny. She slipped her fingers in between Harry's and moved in front of him. He leaned into her, closer and closer to the lips he wanted to kiss. She leaned in as well. Their lips were so close together, they were almost kissing.

"Hey guys!" Hermione said cheerfully. Harry and Ginny jumped apart quickly, startled by Hermione leading a group of boys to the field.

"Hi Hermione" she said.

"Anyone for quidditch?" Ron asked smiling.

"Yeah! Harry, will you play?" Ginny asked.

"Sure" he said.

"Well I shall not be partaking in that manner of un dignifying game. I will keep reading under that tree" Hermione said.

"Hermione, please play!" Fred said.

"Yeah Hermione!" George joined.

"No, this is actually quite an interesting book, you see" Hermione started turning around so the others could see the book. Harry rolled his eyes and they walked off quietly and started playing. Hermione turned around and laughed to herself. She went and sat under the tree. Her eyes skimmed the pages occasionally but she couldn't help watching the game.

"Hit the bludger Ron! Hit it!" she screamed.

"Bllimey Hermione! Calm down!" he yelled back, "We are only practicing!"

"You aren't even on the team!" Ginny laughed.

"Well, they are practicing, I just join in" he said.

"I figured that" Hermione laughed. She wished that she could play, but she couldn't risk the humiliation. Not with Ron around. There was just something about him, he was so, so, irritating! Just then Fred hit the bludger. Ron had to duck out of the way.

"Oi!" Ron yelled.

"Sorry" Fred said sarcastically, smiling. Ron was in a foul mood then.

"Dinner" they heard Mrs. Weasley call out.

"So Hermione" Ron said, "Feel like going out sometime?" he finished, going to put his arm around her.

"In your dreams Ron" she said walking quickly to catch up to Ginny.

"Rejection. Does it hurt little bro?" George asked sarcastically.

"But it's ok, cause no girl can resist you Ron" Fred added smirking.


	2. Hold On, Please Stay Strong

The dinner was elaborate, full of meats, vegetables, sauces and there was even a muggle dish called fondue! Ron was too busy stuffing his face to notice that Fred offered Hermione the seat next to him. Fred had a girlfriend but he just loved to piss Ron off.

"Oi Hermione" he whispered, "Pretend I am really funny or something. Can you do that Hermione?"

"I did grow up in a muggle family" she said. Fred didn't get it though. Hermione laughed a little bit. Ron looked up and saw Hermione giggling and Fred smiling at her. He could feel his anger levels almost hit their peak. Fred winked at Ron and that almost sent him over the edge.

"What's wrong Ron?" Mrs. Weasley remarked, noticing her sons red face.

"Nothing mum. Nothing" Ron said glaring at Fred and continuing to stuff his face full of chicken. Hermione was almost sick because of the amount that was in his mouth. It was revolting!

"So, what was that with Fred?" Ron quizzed Hermione.

"Why don't you ask Fred?" she said, walking into the room she was sharing with Ginny. Ron moved on to Fred.

"Fred. What was that with Hermione?" he hissed.

"Dude, take a joke!" Fred hissed back, a smirk playing over his lips, "I can't believe that you don't know" he said.

"Know what?"

"Hermione isn't into you" George said.

"Well, who's she into then?" Ron asked, a little panicked and a little bit jealous.

"We don't know. You should ask your little sister. She seems to spend a lot of time with Hermione" Fred said. That almost sent Ron to the edge. Fred knew that Ron had taken it the wrong way.

"Dude, they aren't together. I just mean that she might know who she is into" he said, a little bit scared. Hermione laughed a little bit to herself and closed the door. They had done exactly what she had asked Fred and George to do.

"Good night Harry" Ginny said.

"Good night Ginny" Harry said. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek before walking into her room. She left Harry standing there wishing he had plucked up the courage to kiss her right there and then. But his conscience got in the way, again. She sat on her bed. Hermione was rolled on her side, facing away from Ginny.

"Just kiss him" Hermione said, "You know you want to". Ginny got off the bed and opened the door.

"Harry" she said, he was walking up the stairs. She walked up to meet his gaze. He went to open his mouth to say something but she kissed him.

Ron mumbled to himself angrily as he walked up the stairs. He looked up and saw Harry and his sister kissing on the stairs in front of him. He coughed impatiently. Ginny and Harry broke apart and walked down the stairs to let Ron go up.

"Have fun. Just don't wake me when you come in. Actually, you might not be able to" Ron said. He was suicidal.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, worried about his friend.

"Just, don't turn the light on when you come in" he said. He planned on using his belt, tied to the ceiling to hang himself. If Harry didn't turn on the light he wouldn't see Ron hanging from the ceiling. But he had to strategically place himself so that he wouldn't freak Harry out as he walked in or something. The wardrobe.

"He sounds suicidal" Ginny said. Not fazed.

"What do you mean?" Harry said.

"Distract him. I have to get rid of his belt and get mum to super lock all the doors. Go" she commanded. Ginny ran all the way down to her mother.

"Mum, he's suicidal again" she said.

"Oh dear me. I will bolt everything. You take all the wands in the house and all the belts as well. We need to talk him out of it" she said, not fazed either. Ron just did this sometimes. When they spoke about it he usually said it was because of Hermione even though it wasn't. This time though, it was.


	3. Don't Ever Do That Again!

Harry ran up to Ron's room, swung open the door. They were too late. Ron could do this quickly. Harry grabbed his best friend by the waist and hoisted him out of the belt which he had tied to the ceiling.

"Ginny!" he called out, "Fred, George!"

"What's going on" Fred said walking in. He stood there looking at Ron as Harry was hitting his face frantically trying to wake him up.

"He can't have been hanging there for too long" Harry said. Fred ran over and tried to wake Ron up. He got out one of the lollies he and George had been making.

Ron found himself in a completely white place.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

"You are where ever this is. I believe it is platform nine and three quarters" said Ron's Grandfather.

"Grandad?" Ron asked.

"Hello Ronald. Now, what are you doing here?" the man asked, embracing Ron in a hug.

"I think I killed myself" Ron said.

"Well, why my dear boy?"

"I couldn't take it any longer"

"Take what exactly?"

"Everything. My life has been such a wreck lately" he sighed.

"So was mine when I was your age. But I got through it. Are you sure you want to be here?"

"No, I'm not. I was before. But now" he sighed. Suddenly he tasted something revolting in his mouth, "Ew, what is that?"

"What is what?"

"That, that taste. Can't you taste it?"

"I think it means that you aren't ready to die yet my boy. The train of life will be leaving soon. Get back on it. You will be surprised at where it takes you" his Grandad said, walking away slowly.

"I will. I promise" Ron said, watching his Grandad walk away. He got on the train. He really wanted to get rid of that foul taste in his mouth.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, sobbing.

"What the hell is that?" Ron said, coughing and spluttering and gulping in air.

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah dad?" he said.

"Don't ever try to do that again!" Mrs. Weasley said hugging Ron. Hermione was standing by the door. She smiled at him weakly. Ron didn't smile back though; he resented ever falling for Hermione. It was mean of her to set Fred and George up to do that to him. He looked at Harry, he was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands. Ginny was sitting beside him, rubbing his back. She saw Ron and smiled at him. She had never been so glad to see her brother alive, ever!

"Oh Ron" she sighed. Harry looked up. A huge smile spread across his face. Ron smiled back. He looked at Fred and George. It was one of the twins who had saved his life. He recognized the taste of the candy. He smiled to himself. He looked at his dad, then at his mum. He thought of what he would have missed out on.

"You silly boy" Mr. Weasley said, hugging Ron.

"Don't you think we should take him to St. Mungo's?" Hermione asked timidly.

"It might be best, considering he was practically dead for that amount of time" she completed. Mr. Weasley nodded and he took his son to St. Mungo's. Fred and George followed.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Hermione asked Harry.

"You" Harry replied simply.

"Me? How could I make him want to do that?" she asked.

"I don't know" Harry said, "But I think we should get some sleep. We can go see Ron in the morning" he said.

"Ginny, take care of the house" Mrs. Weasley said to her only daughter, "I will be back in an hour. Try to get some sleep ok?" she said, wiping the tears away from her daughters face and following her husband and sons to St. Mungo's. Tonight was going to be a long night. Harry walked up to Ginny.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am fine" she said sniffing and wiping the tears from her eyes. Harry hugged her and kissed her forehead. He had never seen Ginny cry before, but he didn't like it. He just wanted to kiss her again. But now was not the time.


	4. Falling Head First In Regret

"How did you sleep?" Hermione asked a stirring Ginny.

"How long have you been up?" Ginny asked Hermione. She was rocking back and forth and it looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"I didn't sleep" Hermione said, still rocking back and forth, staring at one part on the wall. She felt like it was all her fault that Ron tried to commit. It probably was, that's the impression that she got from Harry. There was a knock on the door.

"Girls, breakfast. Oh my god. Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said, "What happened to you?" Hermione broke down in tears. Ginny got out of bed, Hermione needed some time with her mum now. She walked downstairs slowly trying not to fall down. Rubbing her eyes wearily.

"Morning" Harry said, sleepily.

"Didn't sleep well either?" she asked.

"Nope. Did Hermione sleep well?"

"She didn't sleep at all" Ginny said settling into the couch next to Harry and resting her head on his shoulder. Harry was just shocked. Hermione, not get a wink of sleep, because of Ron? He couldn't believe it.

"Now Hermione, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I feel like this is entirely my fault" she sobbed.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, Ron was starting to creep me out because he was always going on about how much he loved me and stuff. I tried to tell him I really didn't like him that way but he wouldn't listen. I asked Fred and George to help me, and I think I broke his heart" she said.

"Hermione" Mrs. Weasley said comfortingly, "Ron has been going through a hard time since his Grandfather died"

"They were close?" Hermione asked. Ron had never mentioned his Grandfather before.

"Yes, very close. They had a better bond than Fred and George" Mrs. Weasley laughed to herself, "So much in common. He tried to kill himself too, also unsuccessful. Thank god. But we had better get down to breakfast. School in a week, are you excited?"

"Yes, I am. But is it safe, with Sirius Black around and all?"

"I hope so"

"Where are Fred and George?"

"Probably sleeping, they got back only two hours ago" she said standing and walking out of the room. Hermione followed her.

"Morning Hermione" Harry said, not so cheerfully.

"Hi" she said, yawning.

"Dig in" Mrs. Weasley said. They all sat down, but no one could eat anything. Finally Harry grabbed a piece of toast. He ate it slowly, nawing at it like it tasted like rubbish. Ginny had some eggs, Mrs. Weasley had a piece of toast. Hermione didn't have anything to eat.

"Can we go see him?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, of course my dear. Go upstairs and get ready" Mrs. Weasley said. All three of the teenagers went upstairs. Hermione however, was reluctant to go. She went upstairs anyway and got ready. She was nervous, how would he react to seeing her? He didn't smile at her last night. She had messed it up big time.

"Come on kids!" Mrs. Weasley called, "We have to go now!" Ginny and Harry ran down the stairs together. Hermione walked calmly. Not because she didn't want to see Ron, because she had no energy. She got in the car and they flew off. Hermione longing for the time that she could go to Hogwarts and forget about this whole situation.


	5. I'm Your Friend, Don't Ignore Me!

They walked into St. Mungo's, Harry and Ginny holding hands and talking to each other, they couldn't wait to see Ron. Hermione was hanging back. She wished she had gone home this holidays. Or even this week. She may have avoided the feelings she had. The sadness about Ron and the ones she had about their family friend; Amos Abraxas. He was a tanned, light haired boy who Hermione met the previous week. If she was honest with herself, she found him SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot. She almost ran into Harry outside of Ron's room. She wasn't paying attention.

"Ron" Ginny said walking over to her brother.

"Hey mate" Harry said walking in.

"Hey guys!" Ron said. There was a mark around his neck where the belt was and his voice sounded croaky and course. Hermione stood in the doorway. Ron hadn't even noticed that she was there.

"So, one week til Hogwarts" she said. Ron ignored her. She just smiled weakly to herself. No surprises there, he had a right to be angry, if she was the reason he tried to commit.

"Yeah Hermione, valid point. Do you think you will be out by then?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Ginny, Harry, I think I will be" Ron said. Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Ron" she said walking up to him, "Surprised, I am here. I am here as your friend because I care! But you don't notice that I'm here! So I am going to go rather than stand here and be ignored!" she yelled. She turned around and walked out of the room. Harry followed her.

"Nice Ron, really nice" he mumbled to himself, "Hermione!" he said, grabbing her hand making her stop and turn to face him. Ginny ran out to them. She had tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Why is he so rude?" she cried.

"Hermione, please calm down" Harry said.

"Calm down! He didn't even acknowledge I was alive!"

"I know" he reasoned.

"He was being an ass, I don't know what's wrong with him" Ginny added.

"Ron! That was so rude of you!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"What?" Ron said.

"You can't just ignore her! She was here to support you and you totally ignored her! She felt so bad; as though she was the cause of you to want to commit, but she plucked up the courage to come down here to see if you were ok! She didn't sleep at all last night. She felt so bad! She said that she couldn't take you telling her that you loved her and so she got Fred and George to talk to you because you wouldn't listen! Sometimes, turn on your ears Ron!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"I am not going back in there" she said.

"You take her back to my house" Ginny said to Harry. He nodded and he and Hermione apparated out of there. Fred was eating breakfast.

"Your brother, the one who almost died last night, is a bastard" Hermione said sourly, walking up the stairs to her room.

"What did he do?" Fred asked.

"You don't want to know" Harry sighed.

"Ok" Fred said, taking another sip of his coffee, "But I do".

"Well, Hermione went rage at Ron because he was ignoring her. Do you know why?"

"No, but I do know that I saved his life. I bet she hates me for that"

"No, she doesn't hate you. But this year at Hogwarts is going to be hell for me" Harry said.

"Well, I feel for you" Fred said, patting him on the back and walking off.

"Hermione?" Fred asked knocking on the door.

"Please, don't come in" Hermione sniffed.

"Please Hermione?" Fred asked.

"No, please, just leave me alone" she said. Fred knew better than to argue with her, she was very violent when she was angry. Especially when she was angry with Ron. She gave him a black eye last year. So he walked away, this was going to be a long year for all of them.


	6. Eat Some Chocolate

A week later and it was the day school started. They caught the train today. Yesterday they went to Diagon Alley, Hermione got a new book. Ron laughed when she took it out and showed them. He wasn't helping the tension between them. She came to the sudden realization that she might have to sit next to Ron on the train. Unless Ginny sits with her friends. In which case, she will get away with sitting alone on one side or sitting next to Harry. They arrived at platform nine and three quarters.

"Be careful, all of you" Mrs. Weasley said to each of them, giving each teen a hug.

"Be careful Harry" Mr. Weasley said, "Sirius Black is dangerous. Don't do anything unnecessary. Understand?" he said. Harry nodded and they boarded the train.

"Ginny, can I sit next to you?" Hermione asked.

"I am going to sit with my friends, sorry" Ginny said. She walked off.

"There is bound to be a compartment spare somewhere" Harry said. They walked down the compartments until they found one with only a sleeping person in it.

"Who is that?" Ron asked.

"Remus Lupin" Hermione said.

"How did you know that?" Ron asked. Hermione pointed to the bags above them as the train set off. She got out her book and started reading. She felt too uncomfortable talking to Ron. He was still being a bit rude to her.

"What's up with her?" Ron said to Harry.

"I can hear you Ronald"

"Ok then, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, I would just prefer to read my book than be ignored by you" she said.

"Who said I was ignoring you?"

"If you aren't ignoring me, then your being rude to me. I think that, if you still want me around you should probably be a little bit nicer" Hermione snapped. Ron looked at Harry.

"She has got a point" Harry said, Ron rolled his eyes, "You have been really rude to her lately. Since you tried to commit and stuff" Harry finished. Hermione hated that word. Stuff. It drove her crazy. It was lucky that she managed to contain her anger, very lucky she still had her book.

The train felt cold, lifeless, unhappy. The windows were freezing up, Lupin's drink had frozen over and everybody was shivering.

"What's going on?" Ron said when the train came to a halt. Everything was silent.

"What are they?" Hermione breathed as dark hooded figures passed by. One was at the door, it opened slowly and the creature walked in. It looked at all of the teenagers and went over to Harry, it was taking his soul away. Hermione realized what it was.

"A Dementor" she breathed, "What are they doing here?" she asked herself. Remus Lupin suddenly got up and cast a spell on the Dementor. It was pushed away to continue its search. For what, Hermione didn't know. She leant in front of Harry.

"Harry, are you ok?" she said shaking him softly. He had fainted.

"He will be fine" said Remus.

"How do you know?" Ron said.

"I'm Professor Remus Lupin, I am going to be the new defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts" he finished. Harry's eyes opened slowly.

"What happened?" Harry asked, dazed.

"You fainted" Hermione said.

"Eat this" Professor Lupin said, "I have to go speak to the driver" he started to walk off, "Eat it, it will make you feel better. It's chocolate".

"Could you hear the screaming?" Harry asked.

"No one was screaming Harry" Hermione said cautiously.

"I heard someone scream, it was a girl, but it sounded like someone I met a long time ago" Harry said. The train started to move. Harry was quite scared, he didn't know what was going on, or why the guy gave him chocolate. Hermione sat back in her seat, they would be at Hogwarts soon, she dug herself into her book again.

"She's always got her head in a book!" Ron sighed.

"I can still hear you Ron" she said.

"Good!" he snapped. Hermione was a mixture of emotions now; sad, angry and hurt. She just wanted to punch Ron in the face. She knew better though. That would just make things worse for Harry, and she didn't want that.


	7. Unbelievably Obvious

The trio walked into the great hall for dinner to find Amos Abraxas sitting at the Gryffindor table. He always went to Hogwarts, but he was quiet and no one really noticed him before. Hermione went and sat next to him, Harry and Ron on the other side.

"Hi Hermione" he said, "Ron".

"Hey Amos, this is Harry" Ron said. Harry held out his hand.

"So your Ron's best friends. Awesomeness" he said. Ron didn't really like Amos, and tried to stay away from him whist he was at school. But Hermione seemed to really like him, so Ron just went along with it.

"What's that mark around your neck Ron?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that" Ron said. He couldn't believe that the mark was still there, he thought it had gone.

"Silence!" Dumbledore commanded, "This year we have some guests staying with us. The Dementors are here to keep us safe from Sirius Black. They are not to come near students, nor are you to go near them"

"Hey Potter, I heard you fainted" Draco called over to Harry, "Don't be scared of the Dementor's!" he said snidely.

"Leave us alone Malfoy!" Ron said.

"Sirius Black is dangerous. The safer we keep the school the better" he finished, "We have two new teachers. Professor Remus Lupin; Defense against the Dark Arts and Professor Rubeus Hagrid will have his own class" Everyone cheered at that part. Everybody but the Slytherins.

"Now, enjoy your dinner!" Dumbledore said, the tables flipped and an elaborate feast appeared. Ron started first. Hermione screwed her face up and turned away.

"How can he do that? It's disgusting!" she said to Amos.

"I don't know, but he does that whenever he eats" he said.

"I know" Hermione said. She grabbed some food of her own and started to eat. Sitting across from Ron was to gross, she didn't eat much.

"All of you, back to your common rooms, prefects, lead the first years, good night everyone" Dumbledore said once the feast was over.

They walked into the common room.

"I'm home!" Harry sighed. He was relieved to be back at Hogwarts, it was his home. Ron's house was his second home. The Dursley's was last on his list. He walked up to his dorm and fell onto his bed.

"Congratulations, you just met who Hermione likes more than you" Fred said walking past Ron.

"Your kidding?" Ron said following him.

"No, no I am not" he said.

"Sorry mate" George said. Ron walked into his dorm.

"Harry, you will never guess who Hermione likes" he said.

"Who do I like now Ron?" Hermione said. He had walked into the girls dorm.

"Whoops. Wrong dorm" he said walking out, "Bloody hell".

"Harry, you will never guess what Fred and George just told me" he said.

"What now Ron?" Harry said.

"Hermione" he started, checking if anyone else was in the room, he walked up to Harry.

"Hermione like Amos" Ron finished.

"Are you really that dumb?" Harry said, "It's so obvious".

"You already knew?"

"Ginny told me. And it is obvious".

"Oh" Ron said. There was a knock on the door, it was Ginny.

"Hey Harry, guys, can we talk?" she said, aiming her look at Harry. She seemed tense.

"Do you mean all of us?" Dean asked.

"No, just Harry" she said. He got up and walked out. Seamus and Dean were wolf whistling and being idiots.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I will be when Malfoy learns to shut his big gob" he said. She laughed a little bit. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her. She kissed him back.

Hermione lay on the bed, thinking about random things. Amos kept appearing in her head. His tanned, muscular body, his soft sand coloured hair, his blue eyes. She lay there thinking until her eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep.


	8. A Very Bad Dream

The next morning, Harry woke flustered. He had a very bad dream, one with Voldemort in it. He was not strong, he was still very weak, but he still had so much power.

"Are you alright Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" he said. He wasn't fine. He was scared out of his brains, but he couldn't let anyone know that. He got up and had a shower. What had he just seen in his dream? Why would he be able to see it? Could anyone else see it? Was this connected to the fact that he was the only one who heard a girl screaming when the Dementor's came around? He shook his head, no way, no way in heck could all of this be related in some way. Not possible. Sirius Black was the danger at the moment, not Voldemort. He got out of the shower, turned it off and put his school uniform and robes on.

He walked into the common room to find Amos sitting next to Hermione. She was already sitting there when he left. Amos was playing with her hair and she was smiling in his arms. Harry could see Ron sitting on the opposite side of the room, absolutely fuming. You could see it in his eyes.

"Breakfast?" Harry said.

"Yes please" Hermione said standing up. Amos followed her.

"Coming Ron?" Harry asked. Ron didn't say anything, but stood and followed, straggling a little bit. He was extremely pissed off. More pissed off than ever. Hermione hardly knew Amos! It was breaking his heart. Hermione and Amos were holding hands in front of him.

"God, get a room" he said sourly.

"Aw, don't be so down Ron. You'll find someone someday" Amos said.

"I thought I already had" Ron mumbled under his breath.

Over breakfast Ron excluded himself from the conversations. Hermione was getting really fed up with his attitude. He needed to get over himself. Without finishing his breakfast, surprisingly, Ron stormed out of the great hall.

"Ron, seriously, get over it. I am going out with someone who isn't you. I don't have to go out with you! You don't run my life!" Hermione said as she followed Ron.

"You don't even know Amos!"

"What are you saying? That I can't choose my own boyfriend?" Hermione said quieter now they were in the hall.

"I'm not saying that at all! But why him not me?"

"You can't choose who you fall for!"

"I can't help that I fell for you!"

"And I can't help that I didn't fall for you! But please, stop taking it out on other people!" she said.

"Alright, fine. But don't blame me if you find me hanging from the roof!"

"But Ron! You're the one who was going to take your own life and destroy how many other peoples in the process!"

"Who's?"

"Your mums, your dads, your family's life! Lot's of people would be distraught!" she said.

"Would you care?" he said turning to face her, they were half way to the Gryffindor common room now.

"Of course I would Ron!" she said.

"No you wouldn't! I can see it in your eyes!"

"If that is what you think then you don't know me at all!" she said, watching Ron disappear into the common room. She didn't know what he was going to do in there. She didn't know whether he actually listened to her or not.

Ron didn't know what he was doing. He thought that he knew he wanted to leave, but he couldn't bring himself to get out his belt. What Hermione had said to him had hit him hard, he would never let her know that. Instead of getting out his belt and tying it to the ceiling, he got out his books and headed to class early. He didn't know why but he decided that he needed to be alone.


	9. Little Marauders

After lessons afternoon Harry was feeling quite weird with Ron and Hermione not talking. He decided to go see Hagrid.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To see Hagrid" he replied simply.

"But you can't!" she said, "What about the Dementors?"

"Oh yeah" he said. Professor Lupin walked passed them.

"Harry, can I see you in my office?"

"Yes sir" Harry said. He followed the Professor all the way to his office.

"So, why did you want to see me sir?"

"How are you, after the Dementor attack on the train?"

"I'm good" Harry replied.

"Harry, I think I should tell you something"

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Your father and I" Professor Lupin said, taking out a photograph, "we were best friends. That's him there. With Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black and I" he said cautiously.

"That's Sirius Black. My father was best friends with Sirius Black?" Harry said, quite horrified.

"Yes. Anyway, the point is that there isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss your father. And there probably isn't a day that goes by that Sirius doesn't miss your father either. He isn't as bad as everyone says he is. He didn't even do the crimes that he is accused of"

"How do you know?" Harry said, "He might have changed"

"This isn't what I asked you here for. I asked you here to teach you something I wouldn't normally teach third years. The Patronus charm"

"A patronus charm?" Harry asked.

"It's the spell I used to save your life on the train. We are going to try it on a boggart".

"Hey Hermione" Amos said.

"Yeah" she said looking up from her studies.

"Come with me?" he said, holding out his hand.

"Oh god, get a room" Ron said sourly. Hermione rolled her eyes, this was getting just the tad bit ridiculous.

"Ignore him" Amos said noticing Hermione's face go a bit red. She nodded taking his hand. They walked into the quiet hallway just inside the Gryffindor common room.

"I have been mean to give you this" he said softly. He leant his head in closer to hers, their lips were so close together. He kissed her softly. She kissed him softly back. This was something neither of them had ever experienced before. Like they were soul mates.

"What's this?" Harry asked as Professor Lupin handed him a piece of paper.

"You did good on your first go, but this is the marauders map. Use it to get back to your dorm without being caught" the Professor said.

"How do I use it? It's blank!"

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" Professor Lupin said, the map came to life. It showed where everything was in the castle.

"Your father, Sirius and I made it. We used it all the time" he said.

"Thank you" Harry said.

"My pleasure. To wipe it you say Mischief Managed" he said. The map went blank again. Harry started to walk out of the office.

"Harry"

"Yes Professor?"

"Please don't be scared of Sirius".

"I won't be" Harry said walking out, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" he said and started to make his way to the common room. He felt a special connection to his dad using this. He was the new marauder. He saw four names on the front. Padfoot, Moony, Prongs and Wormtail.

"By the way, your father was Prongs" Professor Lupin called out to him. Harry decided his new nickname was Prongslet.


	10. A Shocking Event

Harry walked into the common room hallway to find two people making out. He had to look back at them. He realized it was Hermione and Amos. He saw Ron in the corner just staring at them.

"Lucky bastard" Ron said under his breath. Harry walked straight past him. He couldn't risk telling Ron or Hermione the news about Sirius, they were both seriously against him. He decided to confide in his girlfriend Ginny and hope and pray that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Ginny?" he said knocking on her dorm door.

"Yeah, just a sec" she said. She walked over to the door.

"Can we talk?" he said. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, do you wanna walk or?"

"Come with me" he said taking her hand. He lead her down past Ron, past Hermione and Amos and out the door of the common room.

"Harry, we'll be caught" she hissed. He pulled out the cloak.

"No we won't" he said drooping it over them both. He lead her down the corridor and into a small, open windowed room. He took the cloak off them.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Sirius Black"

"Why him?"

"Please don't be mad. I'm not scared of him" he said, Ginny just stared at him, "He's my godfather" he finished.

"Harry"

"That's not all. My father and Sirius used to be good friends. Best friends"

"Who told you this?"

"Professor Lupin" he said. He took out the photo that was given to him and handed it to Ginny. She just sat there, staring at it.

"Say something, please?" he said.

"Harry, you and Sirius are family" she said, "and if you aren't afraid of him, I will try not to be as well. But one question, why did you tell me? Why not Hermione or Ron?"

"Because they both have more pressing matters on their minds. Hermione has Amos and Ron has Hermione and Amos's relationship" he sighed.

"Kind of the forgotten one? I am that person too" she said, resting her head on his shoulder. He held her hand. They sat there like that for a long time. Two hours to be précised.

"Ron, have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked. He just looked at her.

"Not this again" she said.

"No, not that again, I was going to ask you the same thing" he said impatiently. At that moment Harry and Ginny walked in.

"Where have you two been?" Hermione snapped.

"Sheesh kebabs Hermione" Ginny said.

"We were talking"

"What was so secret you couldn't talk to us about?" Ron said.

"It was something to do with my family. You two were busy, I thought I better ask Ginny instead" Harry sighed.

"Well, why didn't you disturb us?" Hermione said. She was quite hurt. She was Harry's best friend.

"Because, quite frankly Hermione, you were making out in the corner and Ron was fixated on it mumbling to himself the whole time!" Harry yelled, he stormed up the stairs. Ginny in tow. Hermione was stunned. She looked like she had been petrified. She was also fuming. Ron could tell Harry was mad at him. He was also mad at Hermione. But he wasn't sure why. He got up and walked up to his dorm.

"Hermione" Amos tested. She spun around, pulled herself together and smiled. Harry wasn't going to get to her, no one was. She was going to pass her exams and everything would be fine.


	11. Surprise!

"Harry, you alright mate?" Ron said to his best mate.

"Yeah, just sick of all this nonsense that's all" he sighed.

"So, what did you talk to Ginny about?"

"A new development in my family"

"What's that?"

"Sirius Black is my god father. By law I am allowed to go live with him if I choose. He is the closest thing I have to a dad. I haven't even met him yet and I feel like I have known him forever" Harry said.

"Are you kidding me?" Ron said standing up.

"And this is why I told your sister" Harry said. He rolled his eyes and lay down on his bed, facing away from Ron.

"So you're telling me that Sirius Black, the criminal, is your god father?" Ron asked.

"Yes. You don't understand. He is the closest thing I have to a proper family".

"But you've never even met him!"

"He's still family!" Harry reasoned, "If you were my best friend you would understand. Hermione would to" he said.

"We will talk about it tomorrow. I'm beat" Ron said, lying on his bed. This was going to be a long week.

Harry woke up early. He decided to get up anyway. He walked downstairs to find Hermione sitting on the couch.

"Hermione?" he said. She spun around.

"Oh, Harry. Hi" she said.

"Hi" he said.

"Couldn't sleep" she said.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since four this morning" she said.

"Wow. Hermione, I have to tell you something. Just please don't be mad" he said.

"Yeah" she said. She didn't know what he was going to say.

"Sirius Black" he started, "He's my godfather".

"No"

"Yes. He is the closest thing I have to a family"

"But you"

"Haven't even met him yet? I know. That's what Ron said"

"Harry" she said, turning to face away from Harry, taking a deep breath.

"If you want to meet him, then I will give him a chance. But if he messes it up, he won't want to be anywhere near me and my wand" she said, "Is that what you told Ginny about last night?" she said.

"Yeah, it was" Ginny said startling them both.

"Hey" Harry said walking over to her. She kissed him lightly.  
>"Hey" Hermione said.<p>

"Hi" Ginny said cheerfully. She sat down next to Hermione. Harry sat next to her, playing with her hair.

At breakfast things between the trio were quiet. Filch ran in, a panicked look on his face.

"Professor Dumbledore, the pink lady, she's gone" Filch said, running in. The whole student body started whispering as to who could be to blame.

"Bout time they got rid of her" Draco Malfoy said smugly.

"Did you do it?" Goyle said.

"No, but whoever did it is my hero". He wouldn't be saying that if he knew who actually did it.

"Students calm down" Professor Dumbledore said. He himself was worried. Was Sirius Black to blame? He walked up to the Gryffindor portrait.

"Where is she?"

"Over here sir" Filch said.

"Who did that to your painting?" Dumbledore asked the frightened lady.

"He did it" she said trembling, "Sirius Black. He's in the castle, he was here not long ago. Looking for you and him" she said pointing at Harry.

"Professor McGonogall, get the school in lock down. No one is to get in, or out" he said.

"Yes sir" she said.

"Students, to the great hall! Harry Potter, stay here with me" Dumbledore said.

"Harry" Ginny said, she was worried for him.

"I'll be ok. You go, stay with Hermione and Ron. You'll be safe" he said as their hands slipped apart.

"My understanding is that you are Sirius' god son" Dumbledore said calmly when all the students had gone.

"Yes sir"

"When did you find out?"

"Last night sir. Professor Lupin told me. I didn't believe anything at first, then he showed me this" he said taking out the photo. Dumbledore took it from his hands and looked at it.

"Those four were always getting into trouble" Dumbledore sighed, starting to walk to his office. Harry followed.

"Sorry sir, did you say four?"  
>"Yes I did Harry. Your father, Sirius, Remus and Peter Pettigrew I believe. But I am not the person who should be telling you about this. Sirius should be. Go catch up with the other students" Dumbledore instructed. Harry followed. His mind was buzzing, how could Sirius be a bad person if his father trusted him with his life? He walked into the great hall.<p>

"Harry" Ginny said running up to him and hugging him. They walked over and sat down next to Hermione, Ron and Amos. Their trio had become five.


	12. Underage Outrage

Dumbledore walked into his office, closed the door and walked up to his seat.

"Sirius, nice of you to visit" he said, sensing the presence in the room.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore" Sirius said.  
>"You have given the school a right fright"<p>

"You have no clue how hard it was to get past those Dementors. Does Harry know?"

"Yes, he knows. You need to tell him the rest" he said calmly.

"Thank you Albus" Sirius said. He turned around and left the room silently.

"He always did have a affinity with dogs" Dumbledore laughed seeing the transfigured body if his former student trotting out of his office. He made sure Sirius made it to the old tree, back to the place he had been hiding in. He chuckled to himself and walked out of the office and down to the great hall.

"No sign of him" Filch said.

"Well, I think that we should keep the students here over night" Severus said. He knew Sirius from school. He didn't like him very much.

"Non sense Severus. If there is no sign of Sirius, then he must have left before we found the pink lady. Simple as that" Dumbledore said calmly, "Students" he boomed, "You are free to go back to your dorms" he said. The students were nervous but they obeyed and walked to their dorms.

"What do you think happened?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that we have to find Sirius" Harry said.

"Hey, we have Professor Hagrid tomorrow" Ron said.

"Charming" Draco said coldly walking past. Ron rolled his eyes. Malfoy needed to get a life.

"Forget it Ron. He'll get what's coming to him one day" Hermione said calmly. She wanted to punch him in the face. He was always so rude to Hagrid even though Hagrid was nothing but nice. But she was a strong believer in karma. Which was strange for a girl of her intellect. But her mother had always said that karma was a way of rewarding or hurting. She always listened to her mother. They reached the portrait door. There was still claw marks through it, and this pink lady still wasn't inside.

"Password" she said kindly from the next portrait.

"Gilliweed" Harry said tentatively. She opened the portrait and they walked inside. He mustn't have gotten inside, everything was in perfect order.

"You wouldn't even have known he was here" Amos said.

"Yeah, if you were on the inside. You would have bloody well known if you were on the outside" Ron said.

"True" Amos said. Hermione rolled her eyes and took Amos' hand in hers. Ron walked off sensing that he would not like what would come next.

"Harry, what will happen now?" Ginny asked.

"I honestly don't know. Hey Hermione" he said, interrupting Amos sticking his tongue down her throat. At thirteen. Hermione Granger. Harry never would have guessed it.

"Yeah" she said.

"Hagrid's lesson tomorrow" he said.

"You know what" Ginny said, "I'm beat. I think I'm gonna go to bed" she finished.

"Nice to know" Amos said. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. It was dark out by now and she actually was tired. Harry chased after her and grabbed her by the waist. She screamed playfully.

"Harry put me down" she said smiling. He obeyed and put her down.

"Good night Harry" she said kissing him on the cheek. She walked into her dorm and Harry walked into his.

"God, you are so lucky" Hannah Abbot remarked as Ginny walked in. She simply replied:

"I know" and went to sleep.

"You left in a hurry" Harry said, looking at his best friend sitting on the floor.

"I may not be the smartest cookie in the jar, but I'm not stupid. I can tell when I'm not welcome" he said as Harry sat down beside him.

"Night Harry, Ron" Dean Thomas said lying on his bed.

"Night" they said in unison.

"You are always welcome Ron" Harry said quietly.

"Not with Amos around. She wants to break my heart. I know it" Ron said quietly back.

"I'll talk to Hermione ok? But I think you should just try to ignore it as much as you can mate. Night" Harry said, walking up to his bed and rolling away from the window.

Yeah, night" Ron said.

"Hermione" Amos groaned.

"Amos" Hermione said, "I think we are moving a bit fast".

"Do you wanna go faster?" he said.

"No, I want to go slower. As in almost stop" she said. He didn't stop.

"Amos, get off me! What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing, Mione" he said. She smelt it then. Fire whisky. That son of a bitch. He was drinking underage.

"Get. Off. Me!" she said pushing him off and walking up to her room. Another stunt like that and she was ending it. He chased her.  
>"You can run, but you can't hide!" he said, smiling. She started to run.<p>

"Aw come on Mione, just five minutes. You know you want to! Five minutes in heaven! Five minutes in my heaven!" he said. She didn't want to. She ran into the nearest dorm, no matter what side of the corridor it was on and ran inside. It was Harry and Ron's.

"Hermione?" Ron said, startled. She had tears streaming down her eyes. She did up the last few buttons of her shirt properly. Not before every boy there got a look at her bra though.

"Hermione" Harry gasped.

"Hermione" Amos said from outside, "I know you're in there. Just five minutes" he said.

"What is he going on about?" Harry said, rushing over to Hermione. She was petrified out of her brains.

"Stop saying my name!" she said.

"No one has said your name" Harry said. By now she was on the floor rocking back and forth, sobbing and occasionally screaming out something.

"Come over here" he said helping her up. Ron walked out the door to see Amos there. Amos surprised him, it was a very bad surprise. Amos had kissed him.


	13. Who You Really Are

Ron pushed Amos off.

"What the fricken hell was that?" Ron said, pushing Amos to the floor.

"I, I don't know. I thought you were Hermione" he said, surprised that he actually enjoyed it.

"Do I look like Hermione to you?" Ron snapped punching Amos in the face, "You were so out of line acting that way to her! Not cool" he finished. Hermione could hear the conversation from inside the dorm.

"I can't believe he would do that to me" she said, shocked.

"Shock horror" Dean said.

"That bloke has been bad news since day one" Seamus continued.

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, on his first day last year he tried to rape Hannah Abbot. She got away. First month of first year and he was joining up with seventh years smoking drugs and stuff like that. Not a good way to make an impression" Dean said.

"We thought he had straightened out, evidently not" Seamus said. Ron walked in. Hermione ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you" she said kissing him on the cheek. Ron went bright red.

"Is he gone?" Harry asked.

"If by gone you mean unconscious then yes, yes he is gone" Ron said, running his hands through his red hair.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you boys" she said, going round to all of them and kissing them on the cheeks. She gave Harry a hug instead, it was too awkward to kiss him on the cheek for some reason. She opened the door and looked down at Amos. Shaking her head she crossed the hall and went into her dorm and settled into bed.

"Back off" Ron said to Dean and Seamus, "She's mine" he said.

"Ha, you wish Ron" Dean said.

"Here we go again" Harry mumbled and lay in his bed, covering his head with his pillow.

The next morning Hermione woke with a start when someone knocked on the dorm door.

"Mione?" the voice said. She looked at Lavender. It was Amos.

"Sorry, she's, erm, not here at the moment. She's….. in the shower" Lavender said.

"Oh cool, I will go and wait for her there then" he said walking off. Hermione slapped herself in the forehead a couple of times.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lavender said.

"No, award winning performance Lav" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Aw thanks Mione" she said walking out. Hermione got out of bed and into her school robes. Plan, get down to breakfast without seeing Amos, sit between two people leaving no room for Amos, tell Amos to leave her alone. Simple. Wasn't it?

"Hey Hermione" Ginny said, catching up with her. Hermione jumped.

"I thought you were Amos" she said, "Harry" Hermione said, "Can I sit between you and Ron?".

"Avoiding Amos?"

"A-yea" she said.

"Yeah sure" Harry said. They walked into the great hall and sat down. Five minutes later Amos walked in.

"Move over Ron" he said.

"No, sorry. I can't do that" Ron said.

"She's my girlfriend" Amos said, "Mione?" he asked. She didn't even acknowledge he was there, just kept on eating quietly to herself.

"Oh c'mon!" he said walking around the other side. He had to walk all the way up the other end of the table. Gossip spreads quickly around Gryffindor. Especially if Lavender Brown is involved. Hermione looked across the table from her. Dean, Seamus and Neville were sitting there, they weren't before. They were her saviors from playing footsies with that, that, person.

They walked down to Hagrid's lesson together. Amos was trying to get Hermione's attention, but failing. She was just ignoring him, giving him the cold shoulder. Playing hard to get. He smiled, he knew what was going on. So he let it happen.

"Alrighty class" Hagrid started, "This is Buckbeak"

"Got that right" Draco said snidely.

"Anyone wanna have a go at sayin 'ello?" he asked. No one raised their hands.

"Anyone?" the whole class stepped back. Except Harry. Hermione pushed him forwards.

"Ah Harry. Now, go up to 'im slowly. Now you gotta bow low to 'im. Good boy Buckbeak. Now, slowly walk towards 'im with your hand out. Step back. Step back. Ok. Go forward a little. Good boy Buckbeak, good boy" Hagrid said. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand in fear and quickly let go, a tinge of pink covering her cheeks. Harry's hand touched the feathered head of Buckbeak.

"Wanna ride 'im?" Hagrid said. Before Harry could say no Hagrid had hoisted him up on Buckbeak's back and sent him off. Flying. He flew over the forest. Over the lake, his hands could skim the water. He lifted his hands in the air and let out a: WAAAA WHOOOOOOO! Before Buckbeak came back to Hagrid.

"It can't be that hard" Draco said. He walked up to the hippogriff and it reered and hit his arm. Draco fell on the floor practically sobbing from nothing. Not even a scratch. Hagrid picked him up.

"Class dismissed" Hagrid said.

"What, an, idiot" Hermione said.

"Got that right" Amos said. He scared the crap out of Hermione.

"Amos, hi" she said turning around.

"Hi" he said.

"I wanted to tell you something"

"Tell me what?" Amos said leaning against the tree next to Hermione. He reached for her hair, she pulled back.

"That after last night, we are through"

"What, what does that mean for us?"

"There is no more us. We are over. Done. I am breaking up with you" she said.

"You are making a grandiose mistake Granger" he said.

"You know what? You're acting like Garfield on a Monday!" she said storming off to catch up with Harry and Ron.


	14. Never Before and Never Again

Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked down to Hagrid's house that afternoon. They knocked cautiously.

"Oh, it's you three. Come in, come in" Hagrid said putting down his bow and arrow. They walked in to the welcoming heat of the fire and a wet hello from Fang.

"Sheesh kebabs, who were you expecting?" Hermione said.

"I was polishin it is all. So what brings you three here?"

"We wanted to inquire about why Mr. Malfoy was at Hogwarts today. We thought we should ask you" Hermione said.

"Well, he was here to see if his son was ok" Hagrid started, "And, he, he wants to get Buckbeak a trail for injuring his son. There wasn't a scratch on the boy and he wants him killed" Hagrid finished, a tear running down his cheek.

"When is it?" Harry asked.

"It's next week" Hagrid said. Fang walked over and nudged Hagrid who patted him on the head, "It's getting dark out, you lot better get headin back" Hagrid said, sniffing. The trio obeyed and walked out of the hut into the sunset.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Ron asked. It was the first time he had spoken since earlier that afternoon.

They walked through the quieting halls of Hagwarts and up to the Gryffindor common room. Amos was sitting in there on the couch in front of the fire. Hermione tried to walk faster.

"Hermione" he said, "I know you are there". She rolled her eyes and stayed behind. She didn't know why she did stay. They were the only people in the common room, much to her surprise.

"I want to talk to you" he said, turning to face her.

"Why? I told you, we are over" she said. He stood up and walked over to her quickly, grabbing her by the waist.

"We both know that you don't have the authority to do that" he said.

"Authority?" Hermione said, "What sort of monster are you?"

"This kind" he said, taking her to a corner.

"Amos! Amos get off me!" she yelled, "HELP!" she screamed. Ron ran down.

"Amos, what the hell are you doing?" he yelled, running over and pulling him off Hermione. She had her shirt unbuttoned, her skirt unbuttoned. She was shaking and rolled onto her side sobbing quietly. Ron grabbed Amos by the shirt and sat him in the opposite corner of the room. He went over and comforted Hermione. Professor McGonogall had heard the screaming and burst in.

"What's going on here?" she said. She saw Ron comforting Hermione and Amos sitting on the couch half naked.

"Why am I not surprised?" she said to Amos. Ron was stroking Hermione's hair, she was buried into his chest crying. Professor McGonogall took Amos out of the common room.

"Get Granger cleaned up Weasley" she said as she left.

"Come on Hermione" he said quietly, helping her get up. She stood up and walked with him to the bathroom.

"Thank you Ron" she said gratefully when they reached the girls bathroom.

"I'll wait here" he said as she walked in timidly.

"Professor Dumbledore" McGonogall said, "It's him again".

"Send Amos in" he sighed. Looking up from the paper that was troubling him, he put it away patiently.

"What happened this time?" he said standing and walking over to Amos.

"He tried to rape Hermione Granger" McGonogall said.

"Our bright Hermione. Tell me boy, how do you know about so many muggle things? You're from a pureblood family, no ties to muggles. How?"

"On the holidays, I hang out with muggles. They think I am a muggle. They teach me stuff, sell me stuff" he said.

"Do you bring it to school with you?"

"Sometimes. Most of the time I get the fifth years to get me Firewhisky from Hogsmead" he said.

"Is that all we need to know?" Dumbledore said.

"I will take any punishment, just please don't expel me" he said.

"Well, I think that you are under expellable conditions, but I think we can come up with a less severe punishment. It is something that has never been done before" he said.

"What is it Albus?" McGonogall asked nervously.

"A re-house"

"A re-house?"

"Minerva, the sorting hat if you please" Albus commanded. She got the sorting hat down from its perch on the top of the cupboard. She placed it on Amos' head.

"Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your tops hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell brave of heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achive their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And you won't get in a flap!<br>You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!" the sorting hat sang.<p>

"Sorting hat, can you re-sort this boy?" Minerva asked.

"Of course! Hmmmm, let me see… cunning, smart, ambitious, resoursfulness, better be Slytherin!" the hat said.

"Well, pack your things and head down to the Slytherin common room. You are no longer in Gryffindor" Albus said. Amos nodded and walked out of the office. Minerva was walking with him.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom to find Ron writing on a piece of parchment.

"What's that?" she asked smiling, grabbing it from him.

"No, Hermione! Don't read that!" he hissed quietly. She started to read out loud.

"You're hair, you're smile, you're face. You make my heart race" she stopped reading, and her eyes skimmed the rest of the parchment. She looked at Ron.

"Is this about me?" she asked. Ron's face turned red.

"Maybe, I was going to give it to you later. It isn't finished yet" he said, looking down at the ground. Hermione's eyes filled up with tears. She didn't know how to feel, happy, embarrassed? None of them seemed to fit. She ran off still carrying the note.

"Hermione!" Ron said chasing after her.


	15. So Much Confusion

_Flashback: "Hermione!" Ron said chasing after her. How could he muck it up?_

He walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"Any of you seen Hermione?" he asked.

"She ran up there crying holding a note" Dean said.

"Thanks mate"

"What's wrong?"

"She found the note I was writing to her" he said running up the stairs. He didn't understand why she ran away like that. Did he freak her out? He found her in Ginny's arms halfway up to her dorm.

"Ron" Ginny hissed at him, "What did you do?" she said. Hermione looked up at Ron and hugged him.

"Ok, now I'm really confused. Smell you two later" she said walking down to the open common room.

"I'm confused as well. Why are you hugging me? I thought you were flipping out over that note?" she didn't say anything, just kept hugging him, still sobbing slightly.

Ginny walked into the common room to find Harry sitting there. She also saw Dean sitting over the other side of the common room. Something drew her over to Dean.

"Hi" she said, plonking down across from him.

"Hey" he said looking up. He was surprised, she was going out with Harry, not him.

"Ron" Hermione said looking up at him, "I wasn't crying because I was disturbed, I was crying because it was so sweet".

"Why did you run away?"

"I don't know" she said looking down. She wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss her. They both thought they felt different ways about each other. She let go and gave the piece of paper back. He handed it back to her.

"Keep it" he said, folding it into her hand. She smiled and walked up to her dorm.

"Harry" Ginny said.

"Yeah" he said.

"Harry, do you think we should wait a little bit before we like, go out?" she said. That shocked him a little.

"Uhm…. I suppose" he said. Sensing the surprise in his voice.

"It's not you. It's neither of us. I just think that we should leave it a little longer so we can mature a little bit more"

"It's ok, I understand" he said. He was thinking of the same thing. He was heartbroken though. He would just have to wait.

"Ok" she said, getting up and leaving the room. Harry sat there, his eyes filling up with tears. He knew what had happened. She had gotten real buddy buddy with Dean lately. She had been really funny towards him. He had seen what happened in the other corner five minutes ago. It was taking all the strength he had not to bash Dean's face in. He got up and walked up to his room. He didn't want to talk to anyone.


	16. Two, Precious Two

_Flashback: "They want to kill Buckbeak" Hagrid said. Hermione gasped, Harry was shocked and Ron just opened on closed his mouth like a goldfish._

"Today's the day" Hermione said. They walked down to Hagrid's hut in the warmth of the Autumn sun. Harry felt sorry for Hagrid, he really loved Buckbeak. He knocked on the door and Hagrid answered looking down at them.

"You three aren't suppos' to be here" he said. He let them in anyway.

"We thought we should come down here and support you" Hermione said. Hagrid was looking out the window nervously. He was watching for Professor Dumbledore, Conelius Fudge and the Axe man. Suddenly he saw them.

"You three get out that back door when I answer the front door" he said standing up. The trio walked over to the back door.

"Ello Professor Dumbledore, Fudge" Hagrid said. Harry, Hermione and Ron snuck out the back door and down to the edge of the forest where they hid.

Five minutes later they all walked outside. Hermione, Ron and Harry had gone up to watch from the top of the hill. Hermione watched with tears filling her eyes as the axe man lifted the axe over Buckbeak's head and brought it down swiftly. The crows stirred and flew off. Hermione clutched Ron's chest, digging her head into his shoulder and crying.

"Bout time the beast went" Draco said from behind them. Hermione spun around.

"You heartless git!" she said, "You better watch your back Malfoy".

"What are you gonna do about it Mudblood" he said. Hermione snapped. She walked up to Draco and punched him in the nose. He covered his nose.

"Come on boys, let's go" he said. Draco, Crabb and Goyle ran off back into Hogwarts. Hermione turned to Ron and Harry.

"That felt good" she said.

"It looked bloody awesome" Ron said. He was shocked.

"I wish I could have done that" Harry sighed.

"You could always try it tomorrow or something?" Hermione said shrugging.

"Ow!" Ron said, "Scabbers!" he yelled running after his rat.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled going after Ron.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled running after them both. Ron stopped running and was walking around slowly.

"Scabbers" he was saying quietly.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"He bit me" Ron said showing Hermione his finger, "Harry" he said, "What's that dog doing there?" he said nervously. The dog was growling and showing its teeth. It came after Ron and grabbed him by the leg.

"Harry!" Ron yelled as the dog dragged him by the leg down into the tree. The whomping willow.

"We have to get him!" Hermione said running after the dog.

"Hermione! Look out!" Harry said as the branch came down to hit Hermione. She ducked in time. Harry ran after her. Another branch hit him and he lost his glasses, he was on the ground trying to find them. When he finally found them and stood up he was greeted by Hermione's bottom and a branch. He grabbed the branch.

"Ok, we have to let go" he said.

"Are you crazy?" she said.

"In 3, 2, 1. NOW!" he said, they let go. They fell down into the tree, Harry landing first and then Hermione on top of him.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly.

"It's ok" he said getting up.

"Where are we?" she said looking around.

"I think this is the inside of the tree" he said, "This way". They walked through the tunnel until they reached some stairs.

"Ouch! That hurt!" they heard Ron say.

"Ron" Hermione breathed. She ran up the stairs and burst into the room. Harry hot on her heels.

"Sirius?" Harry said.

"Harry" Professor Lupin said.

"Professor Lupin" Hermione said.

"Ron" Sirius said.

"Scabber's!" Ron said as the rat ran in.

"Don't go near him!" Hermione said as Sirius went to go near Ron. She got out her wand and walked towards Ron.

"Are you Sirius Black?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and you are Harry Potter. My godson. And that" he said pointing towards Scabbers, "Is not a rat".

"Yes he is! He's been in my family for" Ron started.

"Ten years?" Sirius said, "Is he missing a toe?"

"Yes"

"That was all that was left of Peter Pettigrew" Hermione breathed, "One finger".

"That's because, Scabber's here is an animagus. Come out Peter. No use hiding from us!" Sirius called. The rat ran out and it's form changed into a short, fat man with a distorted face and only nine fingers.

"Peter Pettigrew" Hermione breathed.

"Yes, yes. Now Peter, give me one good reason that I shouldn't kill you for betraying James and Lily" Sirius said, readying his wand.

"Because I was your best friend?" he said.

"Wrong answer Pettigrew" Lupin said.

"I was friends with James!" he said.

"How come you ratted them out to Voldemort then?" Sirius yelled.

"Hahaha, ratted. He was a rat for- no…. ok" Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes smiling.

"He made me! He was going to kill me!" Peter said.

"You are unbelievable! He killed two of your best mates!"

"I didn't know he was going to kill them!"

"Oh Bull brooms Peter!" Sirius said.

"Cover your ears kids" Remus warned, "This could get a bit rude for your ears".

_I am not going to go through the rest of what happened as that would be wasting time. Snape walks in and goes: You aren't supposed to be here! Other shit happens and yeah, you really should watch the movie._

"What are we going to do now? Buckbeak is dead and Sirius is going to get the Dementor's kiss! There goes my chance at a family" Harry sighed.

"There is more than one way to save someone" Dumbledore said walking out. Hermione pulled out the time turner.

"What is that?" Harry said.

"It's a time turner. Professor Dumbledore gave it to me so I could take extra classes this year" she said.

"So that's how you can do so many classes at once" Harry said. He finally understood.

"What time was it when Buckbeak was executed?" she asked.

"Around five thirty" Harry said. Hermione twisted the time turner to the time of five thirty and then the world started going backwards, faster and faster. They arrived in the forest.

"Hey, there's us. Why didn't we save Buckbeak?" Harry said. He chucked a stone at the other Hermione. The other Hermione turned around.

"They can't see us!" the real Hermione hissed. They ran off when Dumbledore and co went inside. Hermione walked up to Buckbeak.  
>"Come on Buckbeak. This way" she said leading him off using the dead animals he feeds on. They heard a scream.<p>

"Ron!" Hermione said, "This way!" she said leading them off, Buckbeak in tow. They arrived to see Remus and Sirius fighting. They followed Sirius down to the lake. He was lying on the ground, Dementor's closing in on him.

"You'll see my father now" Harry said, "Any minute now" Harry said.

"Harry, your father isn't coming. If you don't do something, Sirius is going to die!" Hermione said. Harry stepped forward.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled. A white male deer came out the end of it followed by band after band after band of white, each of them pushing the Dementor's further and further away. The other Harry collapsed.

Sirius was taken to the tower above Hogwarts. They had to save him.

"Buckbeak" Harry said.

"We need to fly up there somehow" she said.

"Buckbeak" he said.

"Don't be stupid Harry! We need something strong with the ability to fly"

"BUCKBEAK!" he yelled.

"No, no, that won't work" she said. Harry rolled his eyes. "I know! We could use Buckbeak!" she said. Harry slapped his forehead.

"I just said that three times!"

"Did you? Oh" she said. Harry hopped on Buckbeak.

"You coming?" he said. Hermione nodded timidly and hopped on in front of Harry.

"Hold on" Harry warned. Buckbeak took off and Hermione screamed.

They reached the tower cell that Sirius was in.

"Sirius" Hermione said, "Sirius"

"Yeah" he said walking over to the cell bars.

"We are here to save you" Harry said. Hermione took out her wand and cast a spell. It hit the other side of the cell door and blew it off the hinges. Sirius ran out and jumped on Buckbeak. Harry and Hermione got off.

"Bye Sirius" Hermione said.

"Bye Harry, Hermione. Thank you" he said as Buckbeak flew away. Harry and Hermione ran downstairs to the hospital wing. They walked in as the other ones of them left.

"How did you? You were just. But you just" Ron said. Hermione and Harry started laughing. Professor Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Good job you two" he said. He walked out, "Two lives have now been saved". Hermione turned to Harry and smiled. Then they turned to Ron, he was smiling at them both. The rest of the year was going to be a piece of cake.

"Ooo, cake"

"Ron! Shut up! She's trying to end a story!"

"Both of you! Be quiet!"

_Thank you for reading! There will be a sequel….. most likely…. Maybe. Anyways, please leave your thoughts on the story. This is the longest Harry Potter story I have written. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. _


End file.
